


Safe

by what_should_i_post_here



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dominant Don, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Turtlecest, safe words, submissive leo, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_should_i_post_here/pseuds/what_should_i_post_here
Summary: Leo starts having second thoughts about being tied-up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just recently saw this fanart of Donnie putting a tight collar on Leo (Noticed it while passing through Tumblr, so I'm afraid I don't have a link) and had a sudden need to write submissive Leo again.
> 
> This was originally gonna be a lot darker, but I don't like hurting my babies even a little, so I made it more fun and innocent.
> 
> A proper ending eludes me, so just enjoy as is. Thanks for reading!

Leo was on his knees, tied up and blindfolded, waiting nervously in the darkness of his room.

After what seemed like forever, the door creaked open and he could feel, rather than hear the body step inside. He heard the door close, but just barely missed it, the sound even quieter than the guest's footsteps.

"Donnie? Is that you?"

A finger trailed down the length of his arm and he shivered. "D-Don?"

"Hello, Leonardo."

The voice was unmistakably Donnie's (though laced with a lust he'd never really heard come from his genius brother before) and Leo let out a relieved sigh. "Donnie, I've...I've been having second thoughts about this."

"Have you?" Donnie asked, his hands ghosting over his carapace, tracing shapes he knew from memory, as the room was still a bit dark.

"Yes," Leo sighed, the feeling of his brother touching him almost too overwhelming to concentrate on the words.

"You know what to do if you want to stop, Leo," Donnie said, his lips replacing his fingers.

The leader gave an involuntary churr and bit his lip. "The thing is...I...I-I forgot what the safe word is."

There was a brief pause, Donnie's breath on the back of his neck the only indication that he was still there. "That's very unfortunate, my dear brother."

Donnie kissed the crook of his neck and by the shape of his lips, Leo could tell he was smiling. "But.. you'll still untie me, right?"

The genius sighed, the hot breath directly hitting the vulnerable spot on Leo's neck dead-on, making him squirm. "We have safe words for a reason, Leo. If you don't say it, how am I supposed to know this isn't just you...playing the role?"

"I'm not playing, Donnie," Leo frowned, a hint of his leader voice sneaking in. "Please let me go."

"What's the safe word?" Donnie whispered against the side of his face.

"I-I can't remember."

"Then I can't help you," Donnie said, his hands playing with the ties of his brother's mask.

"Well maybe I wouldn't forget it if you didn't change it so often!"

"I change it once a month," the genius pointed out calmly. "It's no different from you insisting I change the passcode to our garage all the time."

"It's _very_ different," Leo insisted. "Don't compare passwords to maintain my family's safety to a stupid safe word in our sex play."

Donnie's hands stopped then. "It's starting to sound like you're not in the mood."

"Yes, Donnie," Leo frowned bitterly. "I've _been_ saying that. I'm not...comfortable."

"The ropes are hurting you?"

"No."

"Blindfold...too tight?"

Leo gave a quiet huff of annoyance.

"Oh, right," Donnie drawled. "It's not that you're _physically_ uncomfortable...you just can't handle the lack of control you have over the situation. Is that it?"

Leo blinked behind his blindfold, his mouth agape. "No-" He tried to say before Donnie interrupted him again.

"I get it, Leo," Donnie said, standing up. "You're the leader. It's only natural that you want to control as much as you can. But you did promise to at least _try_ this with me. And without a safe word..." The genius turtle shrugged. "I'm not just gonna give up this opportunity."

"But Donnie-"

"Now," The taller turtle continued. "I know we said no to gags, but you're being a bit too talky for my liking. Fortunately, I do know an easier way to shut you up."

"Wha-"

Before Leo could get a word out, Donnie's guided his brother's head so his lower plastron was against his lips. His cock was still hidden, but Leo could already feel the hardness of it, slightly bulging through his brother's partially open slit.

Leo was still not comfortable with the situation, but the leader was happy that Donnie decided to start things off this way.

Blowjobs in general were considered a submissive role, but Leo didn't see it that way. In his opinion, the one doing the "blowing" had so much more control over the one receiving the treatment.

The one giving could decide what to do first or how fast or slow they went. The one giving had the choice of licking, sucking, swallowing, or even biting, if they wanted.

And the one receiving just had to take it.

Grinning against the soft cartilage at his lips, Leo stuck his tongue out and painted a long strip of saliva over his brother's slit.

Donnie threw his head back and groaned. "There's a good boy..."

The leader repeated his action, this time sticking his tongue _inside_ , pressing the wide of his tongue right against the hardening flesh just begging to come out. When pulling his mouth out of the warmth of the slit, Leo made sure to gently drag his front teeth over the hidden cock and Donnie squealed loudly, his dick slipping free and bumping against Leo's snout.

Without the use of his hands, Leo had a little trouble capturing his brother's manhood, but with proper angling, it soon made its way into his mouth.

The leader didn't waste anytime, taking about half of it into his mouth and sucking _hard_.

"Dammit, Leo," Donnie groaned, thrusting upward, forcing his brother to swallow another inch of his length.

Leo could only groan around the hard flesh, unable to grab the base of his brother's dick to keep from choking on it. The leader was well aware just how submissive he was forced to be in this position now and the blowjob suddenly seemed unappealing.

He continued though, knowing the exact places to lick and suck to get his brother to reach his climax quickly and perhaps end this little game.

Donnie soon picked up on Leo's intentions, however, and carefully removed himself from his brother's mouth. Leo didn't make it easy for him, purposely dragging the flat of his tongue along the underside as he pulled away; kissing the leaking head as it passed his lips.

"Nice try, Leo," Donnie said, his face close to his brother's.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blue-banded turtle lied and Donnie chuckled.

His finger traced around his face, drawing across the tied up turtle's lips. Leo attempted to kiss, maybe even bite, the digit before it withdrew itself.

"You look _really_ hot like this, Leo," Donnie spoke up after a moment, his voice deep and husky. "Tied up...on your knees..." His face drew closer, his mouth breathing against Leo's. "A bit of my precum still on your lips."

Leo was unable to repress the groan that came out upon hearing that.

Donnie grinned, swiping his finger across his brother's lips and bringing it forward. "Open."

Leo did as he was told and sucked the tip of Donnie's finger into his mouth, licking it clean. A churr rumbled out of the genius and Leo found himself returning it with one of his own.

"You like that, Leo?" Donnie asked, pulling his finger free. "You like tasting me?"

The leader nodded.

"Tell me," Donnie said, removing his brother's blindfold then, a sudden need to see those gorgeous blue eyes.

Leo's cheeks grew hot. Dirty talk wasn't exactly in his line of expertise. He was grateful to have his sight back, but almost wished Donnie had waited to remove his blindfold. Admitting this would be so much easier if he didn't have to look right at Don while saying it. "I do."

"What was that?"

"I love...tasting you, Donatello," He said, a bit louder this time.

A shiver past through Donnie's form. "I'm very happy to hear that, Leo." His hands started traveling down his brother's arms. Then up his legs, till they were resting comfortably on his thighs.

Carefully, Donnie grabbed Leo's sides and lowered him onto his back. The leader's hands, still tied, were placed above his head. Donnie lowered himself, so his body was pressing heavily against his brother.

"Still uncomfortable?" He almost whispered, his face hovering directly over Leo's.

"Y...yes."

"Would you feel better if I untied your legs?"

Leo blinked. "Would you?"

"Will you try to leave?"

The leader shook his head.

"Hmm?"

"I-I won't," Leo spoke up. "I promise."

"Very well," Donnie agreed after a brief pause. He slid his body down Leo's, his lips occasionally kissing any bare skin he passed. When he reached Leo's ankles, he carefully undid the knot and tossed the ropes elsewhere.

Leo gave a content sigh. He would have preferred his hands to be untied, but even having just the freedom to move his legs was enough to calm him down a bit.

Donnie could almost feel the tension rolling off Leo's body and smiled. "Better?"

"Much," Leo breathed out. "Thank you."

"Well, it wasn't only for your benefit," the genius admitted, spreading his brother's legs open and crawling between them. "With your legs tied like that, this next part would have been a bit tricky."

"What do you-" Leo's sentence was cut off by a sharp gasp passing his lips, as Donnie forcefully grabbed at his tail, stroking it and pinching the tip.

The blue-banded turtle's entire body froze at the pinch, then he released a long moan as Donnie continued his assault with more careful strokes.

The softer, gentler touches made Leo churr and his tail began wrapping around Donnie's finger lovingly, encouraging him to keep going.

The taller turtle smiled warmly at the gesture, then without warning, the tip of his finger brushed over Leo's exposed entrance.

"Donnie!" Leo moaned loudly, his body arching off the ground.

"So sensitive," Donnie grinned slyly, running his finger over the puckered hole again and receiving the same reaction. "Can't wait to hear the noises you make when I actually go inside." He stood up and walked across the room, his dick still standing proudly.

Leo stared wide-eyed, his breathing a bit irregular. When he agreed to this, he never even thought of the possibility of bottoming. He never bottomed for Donnie before. It just never came up before.

Leo was certain the genius liked being the submissive one. It was one of the reasons they worked so well together. He would have never guessed Donnie secretly had a desire to top him.

"You're...you really want to..."

"Fuck you?" Donnie finished and Leo let out a startled hiccup. "Very much so." He watched his brother's face, then frowned, almost nervously. "You're not a virgin...?"

The leader blinked nervously. "No. No no, uh...I'm just...I never thought that..."

Donnie came over with the lube he'd been searching for and settled between his brother's legs again. "I prefer to bottom, it's true," He started, his mouth breathing against Leo's face. "But the thought of taking you, claiming you, _marking **you**_ ; my oldest brother, my fearless leader...it's a fantasy I just can't seem to stop thinking about."

Leo panted slightly, not from Donnie's hot breath on his skin, but from the actual words themselves.

"Do it, Donnie," Leo heard himself saying then. "Take me, claim me...make me yours."

The genius' heart fluttered. Then he gave a wicked grin. "Oh, I plan to."

The sound of the lube top popping open made Leo squirm suddenly. Donnie laughed, spreading a decent amount on his finger, then bringing it to his brother's entrance.

"Ready?"

Leo nodded, biting his lip.

Breathing out, Donnie brought his finger forward, painting the hole for a moment before pressing in.

Leo groaned loudly, his body arching off the ground. Donnie stilled his hands for a moment and moved his head down, his tongue pressing against the soft, bulging cartilage of his brother's crotch.

The gesture had an instant effect. Leo dropped down into Donnie's eager mouth and his entrance gave way to the purple-banded turtle's finger, allowing him to slide further inside.

Leo breathed out, enjoying the rare feeling of being filled in such a way. He bucked into his brother's mouth, wishing his hands were free so he could wrap them around Donnie's head.

When Donnie released his cock, Leo whimpered desperately. Then, suddenly, his mouth was on him again and two fingers were being shoved into his ass.

" _Donatello_!" Leo shouted, his legs coming up to wrap around his brother's neck. He only vaguely heard the disgruntled noises from his brother and didn't let go until teeth grazed harshly against his hard flesh. "Donnie!"

The taller turtle chuckled darkly. "Don't get mad at me! You were practically choking me."

"Sorry," Leo mumbled, his cheeks tinting in embarrassment.

"Just don't do it again or the ropes go back on."

The leader nodded, his breath hitching when Donnie's still scissoring fingers brushed against his prostate. "I think you're ready."

He got up onto his knees and covered his throbbing cock in a layer of lube. Settling between Leo's legs again, he teased the puckered entrance with the tip of his dick before slowly pushing in.

His brother's heat immediately engulfed him and he moaned Leo's name so loud, the turtle was certain Master Splinter could probably hear it all the way in the dojo.

"Donnie," Leo warned in a hushed tone, biting his lip to keep from doing the same thing.

"Leo..." Donnie groaned, his fingers digging into Leo's hips. "You sure you're not a v-virgin?"

"What...what do you mean?" Leo whimpered, the feeling of being filled becoming a bit overwhelming.

"So...tight," the genius muttered. He managed to fit all the way inside somehow and relaxed, relishing in the amazing feeling of Leo's satiny walls hugging at his manhood.

"Don...Donnie," Leo begged, moving his hips. "Please...move!"

The genius grinned, enjoying making his oldest brother beg like that, as he pulled out slowly, angled himself and thrust back in.

Leo almost screamed, catching himself at the last second by biting down on his lip. "Again."

Donnie did the same thing, only this time after he pulled out, he angled himself in the opposite direction and when he pushed back in, his cock hit Leo's prostate harshly, who shamelessly came all over his plastron with an impressive shout.

The walls of his Leo's ass clamped down around Donnie's cock and he barely had a chance to thrust in once more before shooting his hot load straight into his brother. "Mine," He grunted, giving tiny thrusts as he was milked for all he was worth. "All mine."

Leo churred in reply to Donnie's words, too spent to do or say anything else.

Donnie stayed where he was for a moment longer, just enjoying the feeling of being inside his brother, before pulling out all together and lying down on the floor beside Leo.

When his breathing returned to normal, Leo looked over. "Donnie, do you think you could..." He trailed off, holding up his still tied hands.

Donnie chuckled, then turned over onto his stomach and reached up, undoing the knot.

Leo pulled his freed hands down and rubbed at his wrists. "Thanks."

Donnie turned onto his side and grabbed one of his brother's hands, kissing all around his slightly reddened wrists. Then he traveled upwards, placing his mouth directly over Leo's.

When the kiss broke, Donnie spoke a single word against his brother's lips. "Pizza."

"I beg your pardon?"

Donnie managed a soft laugh. "That's the safe word."

Leo blinked and then slapped his forehead. "How the shell did I forget something as simple as _that_?"

"Don't know," Donnie mumbled, wrapping himself around his brother. "But I'm sure glad you did."


End file.
